Por um breve momento
by Pisck
Summary: ... ele queria ouvir sua voz novamente para tira-lo aquele horrível sentimento de culpa.


**(Hoy me he levantado de la cama)**

Hoje levantei da cama

**(soñando que tú estabas, dormido dentro)**

Sonhando que você estava, dormindo dentro

**(Todo lo que tengo te lo daba por tenerte aqui en mi almohada)**

Eu lhe daria tudo o que tenho para tê-lo aqui no meu travesseiro

O telefone tocou.

Ele se virou na cama, incomodado com o barulho e colocou o edredom sobre sua cabeça tentando inutilmente fazer o barulho cessar. Tampou os ouvidos, será que ainda não perceberam que ele queria desaparecer... assim, do nada... no ar?

Parecia que a cada minuto que passava o barulho ficava mais alto e mais irritante.

Grunhiu.

Tateou o criado do seu lado procurando o celular, mas sem querer empurrou o aparelho que caiu no chão, por sorte ou azar, no tapete felpudo.

Sem abrir os olhos, se debruçou e pegou o celular no chão. Assim sem ver o identificador de chamados ele atendeu.

- oi

- Bom dia Naruto. Te acordei?

Essa mania irritante das pessoas ligarem para você de manha te conhecendo a mais de dez anos, sabendo que você é um digno preguiçoso que só acorda, depois das 11:00- ultimamente depois das 1:00, o deixava irritado.

Mais ultimamente, nada mais o deixava irritado, nada mais o deixava feliz.

- o que foi Kakashi?

Sua voz, não se mostrava irritadiça, ou com sono ou como de costume feliz. Simplesmente uma voz fria e vazia.

- bem, Sasuke e eu combinamos um programinha de homens e queria saber se você...

- não.

O loiro o cortou e desligou na sua cara, certificando de desligar o celular para eventuais surpresas desnecessárias. E colocou com um baque o celular no criado.

Ninguém o entendia. Não percebia que ele queria se afogar naquele sofrimento, que ele não queria mais viver que seu prazer agora estava ali, deitado na cama relembrado dela, do cheiro dela, dos seus sorrisos, da sua voz, dos momentos felizes que tiveram juntos, os momento de prazer naquela cama. Ele queria fechar os olhos para o mundo e continuar ali sendo obrigado a respirar, deixando o peito encher de ar mais ainda sim senti-lo vazio, porque sem ela nunca mais voltaria a se encher.

Ele abraçou o travesseiro e sentiu seu perfume doce, sentiu seu peito rasgar de dor como se agulhas fossem injetadas no seu coração com um veneno lento e doloroso.

Enfim abriu os olhos e pode ver o breu que estava o seu quarto, olhou para o teto respirou fundo sentando em seguida, colocou a mão no cabelo bagunçando os fios loiros. Olhou para frente ignorando a baderna que estava o seu quarto, roupas sujas juntas com limpas espalhada pelo chão, toalha encima da cadeira, copos de café, álbuns de fotografias espalhadas pelo chão, sabia exatamente o que ela falaria se estivesse ali "_se eu ganhasse 1 dólar para cada vez que arrumo seu quarto ficaria rica_". Ela falava muito isso, e sempre com o ar de falsa indignação para exatamente dois segundo depois colocar a mão na cintura e falar " _anda não sou sua empregada, vem me ajuda nisso aqui_" mais ele nunca deixava, sempre a provocava e a arrumação ficava para depois. Sempre.

As lembranças vieram como enxurrada em sua mente, os toques, as caricias, os gemidos. Fecho sua mão, e seus olhos arderam com as lagrimas excessiva que se acumulava nos seus olhos, ofuscando o brilho dos seus olhos azuis. E as lagrimas desceram quente e solitário pelo seu rosto, fazendo um caminho, o mesmo caminho uma atrás da outra.

Levantou com as lagrimas ainda em seu rosto, pego um cueca no chão sem saber se era ou não limpa e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Abriu o Box e entrou sem se importa de fechar, ligou o chuveiro e deixo a água quente se misturas com as lagrimas do seu rosto, deixo que ela acariciasse seu corpo definido.

Não soube quantos minutos esteve ali, mas fazia tempo que não se importava.

Saiu e sem se enxugar colocou uma cueca preta e bagunçou seus cabelos fazendo gotículas de água voar por todo banheiro.

Quando entrou no seu quarto, estancou assustado.

Na sua frente estava uma silhueta já mais que conhecida para ele, estava enrolada em uma toalha de costa para ele, seu cabelo preto molhado estava grudado em sua costa, com fone no ouvido balançava a cabeça com uma musica que parecia animada.

Seu coração ardia de tanto que batia rápido.

- Hi...

Começou a dizer dando um passo em sua direção, mas a imagem se dissipou no ar.

Fechou os olhos e abriu, esperando encontrar ali de novo aquela imagem. Estava louco? Se estivesse não se importava se esse fosse única maneira para tê-la com ele, era um pequeno preço a pagar, a insanidade.

Suspirou balançando a cabeça, colocou a primeira roupa que viu.

E lembrou novamente que se ela estivesse ali, ela brigaria com ele pelo seu relaxo...

Caminhou em passos curtos até a sala, ignorando a bagunça que se encontrava também ali, pilhas de caixa de pizzas, potes de lamens em cima da mesa, resto de comida que não duvida que se fossem limpar encontrariam um odor não muito agradável e fungos em excesso. Mas não se importava. A sala estava como o quarto um breu, as cortinas fazia exatamente um mês que não era abertas, o apartamento fazia um mês que estava sujo, que não pegava correspondência que não ia para o trabalho, fazia um mês que não sorria, que não era feliz.

Ela tinha ido e levado toda a sua vida, toda a sua energia, o seu brilho, os seus sorrisos. Ele estava ali, mais o que adiantava? aquilo ali era só a carcaça de um ser humano que um dia foi feliz.

Adentrou mais na sua sala e a secretaria eletrônica bipou. Parou e olhou para o aparelho sem mudar sua expressão, ouvir ou não? Podia ser do trabalho ou algo urgente. Seu dedo foi para o botão vermelho, segundos depois ouviu sua voz.

"_Olá... bem, o que eu falo mesmo Hinata?... ah sim, eu não estou em casa no momento pode por favor deixa seu recado após o bipe se for importante iria retornar... é isso consegui, tchau_."

Logo depois surgiu a voz da secretaria eletrônica " _você tem 57 novos recados_"

Naruto não ficou surpreso por tantos recados acumulados, como para o resta da casa fazia um mês que não olhava seu correio eletrônico.

O som do bipe suou.

" _Naruto é a Sakura, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mais você não pode morrer ai dentro esquecendo do mundo, isso não deixaria a Hinata feliz, eu realmente sinto muito... mais você tem que viver... me liga, Beijos_"

O bipe anunciou o termino do recado dando inicio a outro.

" _Naruto, a Tsunade está muito preocupada com você e o Jiraya esta péssimo por não poder esta ai com você nesse momento... olha todos nos sentimos muito... mais Naruto, eu também estou preocupado... ok, por favor retorne as nossas ligações._"

Assim que a voz de kakashi parou o bipe anunciou o próximo recado, mais o dedo do loiro foi mais rápido e excluiu todas as mensagens, não importava se era do trabalho ou que o mundo estava acabando ele só queria se afundar naquela dor, insuportável no seu peito.

Eles não faziam idéia da dor do loiro, não, eles não entendiam, talvez achasse que entendesse mais não, não quando estava indo tão bem.

Ele só queria ficar ali e chorar, viver como um zumbi brincando de estar vivo, ficar naquele ponto morto... fingir que quando acordasse ela estaria ali na sua cama, dormindo como se nada mais importasse, depois de uma noite de amor ou talvez depois de uma noite de filmes românticos.

Naruto se sentou o sofá e olhou para frente, não via nada – o breu não deixava -, não queria ver mais nada.

Ele só queria ouvir a sua voz só mais uma vez, uma única vez... falando que o amava. Ele queria poder ouvir sua voz de sino falar mais uma vez que o amava. Tirar o fantasma de suas ultimas palavras da sua cabeça. Só mais uma vez.

- mais uma vez

Seus sussurros mal puderam ser ouvidos, pelos seus próprios ouvidos, para logo depois se afogar em lagrimas angustiantes.

" – _eu não quero mais você perto do seu primo. – sua voz soava alta e irritada._

_Um casal estava na esquina de um restaurante de Tóquio, acabaram de sair do mesmo aonde tinham jantado com o primo de Hinata, esperavam um taxi enquanto a raiva do loiro explodiu._

_- eu não vou fazer isso por ciúme bobo seu._

_A morena parecia não se intimidar e gritou de volta._

_- não estou brincando Hinata. – ele segurou firme em seu braço, deixando marcas dos seus dedos na pele branca da morena. - você parecia estar gostando não é? Toda sorridente, toda se exibindo para ele, com sorrisinhos..._

_- sorrisinhos? O que você sabe sobre meus sorrisos? Sempre tão distraído vendo coisa que não existe e se esqueceu de mim..._

_Ela com um puxão brusco retirou seu braço do aperto do loiro._

_- como seus sorrisos vieram parar nessa conversa?_

_-você nunca repara em nada não é mesmo? Mas ao contrario de você eu reparei que você não me deu atenção NENHUMA._

_A morena falou como se não tivesse tido interrupção do loiro, olhava para frente para esconder os olhos úmidos, a verdade era que ele a estava machucando seu coração estava sangrando com suas palavras que pareciam não se importa com ela._

_- ah me desculpe não sabia que você estava me observando, pensei que esta noite só tivesse olhos para o Hyuuga que não tirava os olhos do seu decote._

_O loiro disse sorrindo irônico._

_- seu idiota, ele é meu primo além do mais ele tem uma noiva... NOIVA. _

_Hinata se inclinou sobre o salto e gritou na cara do loiro, com raiva_

_- esta vendo? ele ao menos respeita a namorada dele e você gosta não é?, achando que ele é um bom samaritano, fazendo você de idiota – o ciúme do loiro o cegou e ele não media suas palavras._

_- você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Eu te odeio Naruto, odeio, ouviu? ODEIO – a morena o empurrou e com lagrimas nos olhos saiu correndo._

_Quando viu sua namorada chorando se arrependeu no exato segundo, "idiota" se xingava, sabia que tinha uma namorada sensível e a machucou com seu ciúme idiota._

_Deu um passo para ir atrás dela, se desculpar, mais no momento seguinte viu um caminhão vindo em direção de Hinata que estava atravessando a rua correndo. Seu coração parou e a única coisa que pode fazer foi gritar._

_- HINATA!"_

As lagrimas pingava na sua blusa, descontroladamente. Tudo culpa sua, aconteceu o que aconteceu por culpa exclusivamente sua, com seu ciúme idiota, com seu descontrole.

- me desculpe – ele sussurrou.

Ele vinha repetindo isso desde que o acidente aconteceu, a culpa rasgava seu corpo como faca em pano, a dor era maior que ferro em brasa sobre carne humana.

As lembranças dos seus dias juntos, era a única coisa que o fazia viver, ficava ali, o dia inteiro chorando, se desculpando, relembrando da sua felicidade, relembrando dela.

As ultimas palavras de Hinata o assombrava "_te odeio Naruto"_, sabia que nunca mais seria feliz, que por culpa dele ela morreu, por culpa dele eles brigaram, daria sua vida para ficar com ela um momento...segundos, daria tudo, qualquer coisa.

Naruto passou a mão no seu rosto tirando as lagrimas acumuladas, e fungou.

Foi tão desnecessário aquilo, ele não devia ter deixado o ciúme tomar conta dele como deixou, falar coisas que sabia que não era verdade. Mais desde que soube que Neji e Hinata namoraram na adolescência o ciúmes cresceu ali e ele não soube como cortá-lo.

Tinha medo de perdê-la, medo que ela se apaixonasse por outro e tivesse outra vida sem ele.

Mas no fim ela partiu da pior maneira que ele pudesse imaginar por culpa dele sem ele ao menos fazer nada para impedir.

Mas ele parou num espasmo e ficou lá em estado de choque, olhando o corpo da namorada caído na rua coberto de sangue sem conseguiu raciocinar sem conseguia imaginar uma maneira de ajudá-la, deixando seu corpo sendo guiado pelos curiosos que o empurravam querendo ver o acidente – a vitima -, e ficou lá sem chorar, sem mexer, sem gritar, até quando deu por si acordou em uma cama de hospital - antes não tivesse acordado -.

As lagrimas já tinham novamente molhado seu rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cansados. A culpa iria atormentá-lo pelo resto de sua vida medíocre. Se ao menos pudesse ouvir ela de novo, só, mas uma vez.

O telefone tocou.

Os olhos de Naruto não se mexeram um centímetro do ponto em que eles estavam. Iria deixar o telefone tocar como pegou o costume de fazer. Não queria a compaixão de ninguém naquele momento.

A secretaria bipou, mostrando que chegara outra mensagem.

"_Naruto? Atende o telefone... eu sei que ta ai, atendeu Naruto... ok, vou falar mesmo assim e você vai ter que ouvi..."_

O loiro ouviu Sasuke suspirar do outro lado da linha.

"_qual é o seu problema? Você vai se matar ai sem falar com ninguém e deixar todo mundo louco de preocupação atrás de você?... você quer chamar a atenção? Quer que todo mundo tenha pena de você?..."_

Sasuke esperava um ataque de raiva do loiro,depois das provocações do moreno mais elas não vieram. Naruto nem ao menos desvio o olhar para secretaria eletrônica, Sasuke suspirou frustrado.

"_eu to realmente preocupado... eu estava te dando um tempo para você se recuperar, mais já se passou um mês e você não reage, esse não é o Naruto que eu conheço... forte e determinado... a Sakura esta com medo que você se mate, ela mal consegui dormi de preocupação..."_

Sasuke parou esperando resposta, mais ela novamente não veio

"_olha eu sei que você esta se sentindo culpado, que você não consegue tirar essa culpa de você...mas porque você não a visita? Você ainda não foi lá, peça desculpas a ela, se trancar ai não vai ajudar...a vida continua, você foi a historia dela, mais ela só foi um capitulo da sua historia... por um momento se liberte...por favor"_

Sasuke ouviu os soluços do Naruto e fechou os olhos angustiados, ver o amigo daquele jeito o deixava louco.

"_a Hinata não deve estar feliz, por suas atitudes..pelo seu masoquismo idiota...vá visita-lá, ela ira ficar contente, pense nisso... por um momento se liberte, tire essa culpa...não estou de pedindo para esquecê-la, só para aprender superar, o mundo não vai parar por causa disso...por favor, estou preocupado me ligue...bom... é só isso."_

A secretaria eletrônica bipou encerrando a mensagem.

Naruto estava aos prantos os soluços estavam o sufocando.

As palavras de Sasuke faziam eco em sua mente.

Num pulo, levantou e correu para fora do apartamento quando chegou no corredor, o sol bateu em seu rosto e ele foi obrigado a fechar os olhos, os raios de sol irritaram seus olhos que fazia dias que não via a luz.

Ele então começou a correr pelas calçadas de Tóquio, sem se importa que estava descalço ou que todos olhavam para ele como se ele fosse de outro mundo, talvez pelo rosto vermelho de tantas lagrimas ou por ele esta descalço.

Depois de dez minutos correndo ele chegou, no seu destino mais os portões de ferro estava fechado, não era horário de visitas. Mas isso não o impediria, não agora que estava ali.

Chegou ao muro e com um impulso escalou o muro de dois metros e sem pensar direito, se jogou para o outro lado, caiu em pé cambaleou para a esquerda, mais volto a correr.

Olhava para os lados procurado ela, só agora se deu conta que nunca esteve ali, e não sabia aonde ela estaria.

Mais sem saber da onde, uma ponta de determinação nasceu no seu interior, ele caminhou pelo gramado perfeitamente aparado procurando ela.

Depois de procurar por ela oito minutos. A achou.

Estava lá, sobre a sombra de uma arvore a lapide branca.

Estava cheio de camélias, e não pode conter um sorriso. Camélias, suas preferidas todos sabiam de seu amor pelas camélias.

E não duvidava que todos os dias desde que ela chegara ali, alguém vieram vê-la. Sentiu remorso por só vim agora, um mês depois. Talvez medo, mas sabia que não tinha desculpa.

Ajoelhou em frente a lapide e olhou as escritas perfeitamente polidas, "_Hyuuga Hinata 1984-2010. Com todo amor da: família, amigos e namorado."_

Naruto sentiu uma lagrima descer em seu rosto, a surpresa de que Hiashi ter se lembrado do loiro foi grande, mas ele só conseguiu demonstrar através de lagrimas. Mais as lagrimas vieram acompanhada com um sorriso.

- Oi meu amor, me desculpa eu demorei a vim e também não trouxe flores.

As mãos de Naruto se entrelaçaram uma na outra, apertando de nervosismo. Estava em um cemitério e tinha pavor de fantasma, mas não era isso que o deixava nervoso, mas sim de estar tão perto de Hinata depois de tanto tempo, aquele nervosismo era uma sensação boa.

- eu não to conseguindo Hinata, me desculpa mais eu não encontro mais minhas forças.. eu só quero você perto de mim de novo, eu faço qualquer coisa...isso... dói muito.

A mão do loiro subiu para seu peito e apertou com força, seus soluços soaram altos.

- eu vim aqui te falar, uma coisa que eu pretendia falar aquele dia para você, como pedido de desculpa por ter sido tão idiota.

**(Pero te me escapas como el agua entre los dedos** )

Mas você me escapa como a água entre os dedos

**(Te me escapas, Como un grito al viento)**

você me escapa como um grito ao vento

O loiro fungou e respirou fundo.

- a três anos eu venho de observando, cada detalhe do seu corpo, da suas manias, do seus gesto... mas não se engane eu só reparava em você porque para mim o resto não importa, você era a pessoa que me levava ao céu, mais que me mantia com os pés no chão...e...

A voz saiu embargada pelo choro forçando o loiro a para de falar e respirar novamente fundo, as lagrimas ainda caiam pelo seu rosto, mais ele não se importava.

- e Hinata, você tem seis sorrisos... um quando esta realmente feliz, um quando te deixam envergonhada, um quando esta triste e tenta fingir que esta tudo bem, um quando termina de acorda, um quando pensa ou fala coisas pervertidas... e o ultimo que eu mais amo, o que mais me levava ao céu, um quando terminávamos de fazer amor.

Naruto não pode deixar de sorri

- me desculpe meu amor, se eu pudesse naquele momento eu te abraçaria e não te deixaria sair de perto de mim, mais você escapou dos meus dedos como água, eu pararia o tempo por você. me desculpe, eu não pude te proteger, me desculpe.

Ele passou as mãos firme no rosto, limpando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair

- Eu só quero mais um momento... ouvi a sua voz falando que me ama, pela ultima vez, pelos dias felizes que passamos juntos. Por favor. Eu te Amo Hinata.

**(Todo lo que tengo te lo daba por tenerte como****almohada)**

Eu lhe daria tudo o que tenho para tê-lo aqui no meu travesseiro

**(por sentir tú aliento)**

Por sentir teu fôlego

Deixo que os soluços guardados no peito até aquele momento escapasse, chorava, seu coração sangrava mais se sentia mais leve por ter desabafado.

Fechou os olhos e continuo sussurrando "_Eu te amo_".

O silêncio do cemitério era acolhedor, o loiro ouvia as folhas se movimentando na dança do ventou, balançando seu cabelo ainda molhado.

Sentiu uma corrente elétrica que desceu pela sua espinha.

Uma voz baixa e melodiosa sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Eu te Amo Naruto.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, sentiu seu coração ficar quente e sorriu.

Enfim estava em paz.

**(Quiero, quiero, quiero, que se pare el tiempo)**

Quero, quero, quero, que o tempo pare

**(Quiero, quiero, quiero, en este momento)**

Quero, quero, quero, neste momento

**Oír tú voz, hablándome**

Ouvir sua voz, dizendo-me

**(de los días felices que aún no me diste y tendré**)

Dos dias felizes que ainda não me deu mas terei

**FIM.**

_**Inspirada na musica: Quiero – Anahi**_

**Pisck ;)**

**

* * *

**

É eu matei a Hinata! :O

Olá mamíferos ;)... estava eu, ouvindo essa musica e pá, ela veio pronta na minha mente, não me matem por matar a Hinata. Mais eu até que gostei!

Sobre a fic Ying Yang, eu vou postar já já, mais como eu estava de férias eu quase nem entrava no pc e quando resolvi, saiu uma merda, fora que o pc não reconheceu o HD ai eu tive que esperar meu irmão concertar para digitar.

Então é isso, beijoooos.

É não esqueçam do **Reviews**. ;)

ps: a letra da musica da fic Tb é _Quiero da Anahi_ ;) muito linda recomendo.

**Obrigado por lerem!**

**Pisck ;)**


End file.
